


Softness Has No Gender

by phandoe



Series: phan drabbles [1]
Category: Dan & phil - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandoe/pseuds/phandoe
Summary: "I love the boy in you. And I love the girl in you. And everything in between."Inspired by Dia Davina's poem "In Between".





	Softness Has No Gender

Phil’s footsteps stilled in the middle of the hall between their bedrooms. The sound of quiet sniffling and cussing was just barely audible, but his ears picked up on it nonetheless. Carefully he peered into Dan’s room through the slight gap in his door. He knocked cautiously. “Dan?”

Dan flinched at the sudden sound and quickly wiped his nose, hiding something under the bed. “Um, not right now please. I’m busy.”

“Can I come in for a moment?” Even though he was asking, Phil allowed himself to slip into the room anyway. He noted how his roommate’s hair was a bit of a knotted mess and that his cheeks were just as red as his eyes. He was clearly frustrated. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing! I-I.. I was, um,...” Dan averted his eyes and shifted so he was sitting on his hands, not making an effort to get up from the floor.

“You were..?” Phil inquired and sat down in front of him. He glanced down at his hands for a second but would rather try to get Dan to make eye contact with him instead.

“Nothing.”

“Dan, come on. What’s up?” Dan shrugged and sniffled once more, using a hand to wipe at his nose and that’s when Phil noticed something different. “Is that nail polish?”

“No, shut up!” He tugged at his sleeves, trying to cover his hands and then hid his face in his arms, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Hey, hey,” Phil said as he reached out to comfort his sometimes-boyfriend. “It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with wearing nail polish.” He rubbed his arm soothingly but it didn’t seem to be stopping Dan’s sobs. “Danny, it’s okay. I promise.”

“It’s  _ not _ ! I keep messing up, it looks so stupid. I can’t do anything right. Not like those women in their videos. How can they do it so perfect?”

“Well, I’m sure they have more years of experience than you,” Phil tried to joke, hoping to ease the tension.

“It’s because I’m a dumb boy.” His voice was quiet and he lifted his head up. “I don’t know why I tried.”

“No, Dan. That’s not true.” Phil’s fingers combed through Dan’s hair, moving the matted curls away from his face. “You are a beautiful, smart, loud, and funny boy who can do anything he wants with his body. If you want to wear nail polish or lipstick or lace, you can and you will look so damn good in it.”

“Lace?” Dan’s brows furrowed, his cheeks returning to the previous reddish color they were earlier. “You’ve seen..?”

Phil bit his lip and nodded. He’d seen his roommate’s apparently secret stash of women’s panties not too long ago. At first he thought he may have been seeing someone secretly, but the only person Dan was keeping a secret was Phil so he ruled that out quickly. Then he thought of teasing him about it, but he would never want to hurt his feelings so he just stayed quiet about it. “I’ve seen. I bet they look really good on you too.”

Dan pursed his lips and looked down, biting the inside of his cheek before mumbling under his breath. “How come you aren’t freaked out?”

“Because I love you.”

“Tell me again.”

“Tell you what?” Phil tilted his head to the side, looking at Dan confused. “That I love you?”

“Tell me you love me, Phil. Every part of me. The skin with the imperfections, the skin that hates this flesh, the time spent trying to find the right haircut and the right clothes. Tell me you’ll love me no matter what.”  The tears were rolling down his face as he slowly fell apart in front of Phil, who sat beside him now and pulled him into his arms.

“I love every piece of you. Soft, hard, apart, together, girl, or boy but never in a box. You are hands-down the prettiest boy I’ve ever had in my bed.” Dan smiled at the sweet words coming from Phil, allowing him to uncurl his fingers to see the shimmery polish on his nails. “You are also the toughest girl I’ve ever held in my arms. Flesh is nothing when you are so full of light and you, Dan, are nothing but light.” Phil picked up the nail polish remover and dampened a cotton ball, starting to clean up any mistakes Dan had made and then grabbed the nail polish. Dan scooted himself onto Phil’s lap, burying his head into the crook of his neck, letting him paint his nails. “I love the boy in you. And I love the girl in you. And everything in between.”

“Thank you, Phil."


End file.
